


Kiss, Marry, Dance.

by sochicshu



Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Dancer, F/F, Kissing, Lime, One Shot, Romance, shuqi, sooqi, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicshu/pseuds/sochicshu
Summary: "... which of them would you rather kiss, marry, dance?"
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863580
Kudos: 37





	Kiss, Marry, Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sochicshu)  
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sochicshu)

" _yeobbun?_ do you have any questions? oh? ASK SOMETHING!" 

in the practice room, the three famous dancers, shuhua, soojin and yuqi, was live streaming on youtube, and soojin was holding the camera.

"ah, you're so loud." soojin whined, pushing a little the younger one.

their fans were obsessed with shipping shuhua and soojin. so they questioned about them on the live chat for hours. yuqi was unaware of jealousy that was eating herself. 

"yah! don't you guys have any questions about me?" she shouted at the camera. 

"someone got jealous." soojin said with her tiny voice.

then, a fan of yuqi asked an interesting question that got the younger one's attention. she read it aloud, "yuqi unnie! soojin, shuhua, soyeon; which of them would you rather kiss, marry, dance?"

"who asks that?" yuqi questioned.

"does it matter? give us the answers." shuhua said.

soojin and shuhua were looking at the girl. soojin didn't care that much, but shuhua was filled with curiosity. at that moment, their manager came into the room. he called soojin for the photoshoot schedule. 

she nodded and turned to camera, "sorry guys, i have to go now. i love you, see you soon, eat well. bye bye!"

"ahh, don't go honey!" shuhua said, getting up with soojin. 

then, yuqi pulled shuhua back on the sofa, "let her go, you're so annoying."

soojin gave the camera to shuhua. she waved at the girls and left the room. 

"okay, now we have to go. it would be boring without soojin."

"why? are you saying that i'm boring?"

"yes. _yeobbun_ see you later, i love you!" and she ended the livestream.

"you really ended it like that..."

shuhua turned to her, "you can tell me your answers now. there's no one here." 

it got yuqi surprised, "and, why would i do that?"

"i'm curious, just say it." shuhua whined, causing yuqi sigh.

"okay, okay. i'd dance soojin, marry soyeon and..." she turned her gaze in another direction, "...kiss you." after that answer, she blushed immediately.

"do it."

yuqi coughed, "w-what?" 

shuhua leaned toward her. she took yuqi's face in both of her hands and looked at her in the eyes. her lips were like one breath away, and "kiss me." she said.

but, she didn't wait and kissed her, gently. yuqi felt breathless. then, she did more than just not stop her, she kissed her back. they were kissing, touching each other and feeling one another's softness and sweetness. yuqi felt like it was unreal. she had known it for a long time that they had feelings for each other. but, she didn't imagine to feel the younger girl's lips on hers, she couldn't. her heart beat faster and faster as the younger's tongue slipped inside her mouth. she groaned with her low voice into the girl's mouth. _'taste like honey'_ she thought. shuhua reached up for her neck, pulling her closer , pressing her lips hungrily. pulling yuqi on herself, she laid her back on the sofa. yuqi put her one leg between the younger's legs as she leaned over. but then, yuqi remembered they were in their company. even though there would be no class in that room that day, she was worried. she pulled away a little, "i think we should stop."

shuhua put her arms around yuqi's neck. "if you want to stop, stop." she murmured, panting for breath.

yuqi stayed still and quiet.

"then, kiss me harder." shuhua commanded.

after this command, seeing her blushed with the small drops of sweat on her face, yuqi didn't want to stop. she kissed her again, harder this time. her lower body was getting hotter, and she wanted more. just as she was about to go down, shuhua grabbed yuqi's hair and pulled her head back.

she had a fierce expression on her face, "slowly" she commanded again. 

"sorry." yuqi said with a raspy voice.

shuhua touched her cheek, "you're beautiful."

then, yuqi closed her eyes. she was in the sky, flying along with the birds under the sunlight, feeling the cozy wind. it's that kind of feeling that makes it good to live there, makes her heart nice and warm. what was between them was not about sexual pleasure, it was sensational. it was a romantic escape.

"are you okay?" shuhua asked.

yuqi didn't answer. instead, she leaned over and kissed the girl's neck. it gave shuhua goosebumps, and she took a deep breath with excitement. yuqi started to suck mildly, with each kiss. shuhua was breathing loudly. yuqi went down from her neck to her collar bone, kissing and sucking a little. she stopped to take off their t-shirt, and then continued.

there was no turning back. because they tasted the love that engulfed them.


End file.
